1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to devices for mounting objects to an antenna, and more particularly to an improved device that is lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture and provides for a stable interconnection between an automobile antenna and a soft plastic novelty.
2. Description of Related Art:
Invention and use of antenna mounting devices are known to the public, as they have been used to mount a wide variety of different objects to an automobile antenna. For example, Halbig U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,046 discloses an ornamental display for attaching to the tip end of an automobile antenna. However, as disclosed, this device is designed to be engaged over the end of an antenna in which the enlarged tip portion of the antenna has been broken off or removed. Even further, this device is limited in that the mounting means is integral with the ornamental display, thus requiring that an entire new device be purchased each time it is desired to change the ornamental display.
Christensen U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,220 teaches a device for attaching a display to the end of a rod, such as an antenna. The device includes an outer shell and an insert which fits within the outer shell to wedge the assembly into an integral unit. A small slit is provided in the outer shell, the slit being of a size appropriate for accepting a generally planar display, such as a sign. However, while this configuration may effectively be used to mount a planar display to the end of a rod, it is unable to accommodate the mounting of objects having a variety of different sizes and shapes.
Liming et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,536 teaches an antenna mounting device having two halves which join laterally around the antenna. The device has an antenna clamp with complementary halves configured to fit onto the mast and tip of a vehicle antenna to hold the cord of a banner-like object. A cap-like structure is pressed over the assembly to hold it in place and the cap itself is held frictionally by securing elements. Liming et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,075 discloses a similar device having a hinged inner part configured to fit around both mast and the tip at the top of the mast and secure a connective member of an object to the mast. The device also has several engaging means to mechanically hold the enclosing unit on the mast and tip. However, while both of these devices may be used to effectively secure a novelty item to an antenna, they are relatively complex devices having moving parts and are therefore relatively expensive to manufacture.
Thus, there is a clear need for an improved antenna mounting device that is capable of mounting a wide variety of different items to the end of an automobile antenna. Such a device would be very simple both to manufacture and to apply to an antenna, and it would also be very inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.